Monster KisamexOc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: KisamexOc oneshot, what more do i say.


Monster (KisamexOc Oneshot)

A/N: I blame Lady Gaga for this little inspiration. I don't own the song, or Naruto. I wish I did but I don't. Other then that, enjoy!

* * *

Miyako didn't really expect to go home with anyone, especially a S-rank criminal at that.

It felt like everything was going wrong in my life; like everything was falling apart right in front of me. I just wanted to get away from the pain of it all. That was all I wanted.

So to get rid of it for a while – even if it was going to be a short while – I went to a local bar.

It was just silent when I walked in, telling me that it was slow tonight. Walking up and sitting down on a stool, I ordered a couple bottles of sake.

That was when I felt the tension in the air. It was like they didn't want to move or something would happen. But why are they all tense? There was no one drunk and waving a kunai or any other weapon around. So why be tense when you could be letting a load off?

I know I'm going to do that when the sake comes.

When it did, I took a swig from one bottle and looked at the counter before me. It had various writing and carvings on it. Some told of heartbreak while some told of love. Others were just how people were feeling at the moment.

"Itachi-san why is it that you get all the women?" A voice asked from behind me, causing my attention and curiosity to get perked up.

"I don't know. I don't really care about it at the moment Kisame." The person replied with a sigh to begin with.

"Your so fucking lucky! I mean, you get laid all the time but yet it's rare for me too." The other man complained with a little whine to his voice.

"Then get up off your lazy butt and go looking for one." The man suggested.

I took another swig of my drink, draining the bottle. I took the other and drained it also.

"Couple more." I asked while holding up the empty bottle in the air. I needed to get away from the pain that I have.

"There's no girls in this place anyway." The masculine voice complained again.

"There is, you're just not looking hard enough," The other one said before I felt eyes on me "there's one right now."

"Where?" The voice asked as my sake was in front of me, letting me down it with tipping my head back.

Sitting the glass bottle down with a clang, I ignored the stares that were in my back.

Soon it got to be to much for me, making me narrow my midnight blue eyes. Looking from the corner of my eye, I only got red hair in my sight but I knew someone was coming up to me.

"Can I help you with anything?" I hissed the question as I downed the last bottle. With it back on the counter, I turned to glare at whom it was. What I saw next, I didn't expect to see.

Gravity defying dark blue hair with a lighter blue for skin color, black eyes that was shark like with marking of gills under them. Pointed teeth much like a shark's.

"You were right Itachi-san. There is a girl here." The man hollered back to the boy that was behind him. He was a boy I think.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" I growled with a glare on him.

He froze up, eyes turning to me.

"Just fuck him so he'll shut his mouth." The boy said with a glare at me.

Looking up at the blue man some more, I could somewhat see the desperation in his eyes and the way he moved. He really wanted it. But I could tell he was like a wild animal that wanted to screw something. He was cute especially with the way his looks would soften.

"Fine." I said with a smile on my pale pink lips, paying for the sake.

I got up from my seat and walked out of the bar, a little devilish smirk playing on my face. This is going to be fun.

I led him to my place which was on the outskirts of town. Everything was dark by the time we got into the little house that I owned. It was where I was raised by my mother.

Once I got my shoes off and onto the hardwood floor, I felt his lips kissing my neck. I had to bite my lip to hold back everything.

When he was on the floor in his bare feet, I started to float in the air, my eyes looking at him. A smile was on his face – it was a devilish smile. He lowered his head until his lips lingered on mine and his hands were pulling on the shirt I wore.

I bit his lower lip lightly, enjoying the moan I got in return. I smiled a little as he pushed me up against the wall with him holding me up while his other hand started to work on my shirt. Trying to at least.

Pushing his hand away, I took the shirt off easily, hearing a growl come from it all.

"I'm taking it you don't like my shirt?"

He nodded quickly before dipping to kiss my neck again. He brought it lower until he was biting at the bra that held the breasts that he wanted at the moment.

I leaned down to kiss him, only to get to his neck while he tore the bra away. I felt air pass by me, causing me to harden from the coolness.

"You know your over dressed right?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He solved that by stripping down to his boxers which was blue. He smiles at me, only to rub his bulge against me.

I gasped a little, feeling it. "I never did get your name."

"Hoshigaki Kisame." He replied with a little smile before he nibbed my chest.

Then I got stripped out of my pants and underwear while he took his boxers off before taking me.

I had to squint just to ignore the pain that flared through me. I wasn't a virgin, I wasn't use to be taken by a guy that was so big.

Before I knew time was passing, he started to thrust into me before it started to get faster. The friction he was causing was driving the womanly side of me insane with each time he slid into me.

More time passed and he grunted.

I felt his seed spill into me and cause my own climax to come. I had to bite my lip just to hold back the scream of pure ecstasy.

Then I felt one last thrust before he pulled out, carrying us to my room and laid both of us on the futon in my room.

"What's your name then?" He asked half asleep.

"Miyako." I replied before I buried my face into his neck and took in his sweet scent. That was when I knew I wasn't going to leave him or let any other man take me like he has.

I fell asleep like that with his arms around my waist, keeping me close.

In the morning, I woke up to seeing his chest. I stirred, getting up from where I was, looking around.

Biting my lip, I remembered what happened last night. I felt his body move until I felt his gaze on me.

"Morning." I said, a small smile on my lips as I leaned down and kissed his.

He grunted as he sat up.

We had breakfast and dressed again before his partner came to get him.

I stood in the doorway, watching him leave like there was nothing going on with us now.

"Kisame!" I called out as I looked at him.

He turned around, along with his partner.

"Come back the next time you need someone to have sex with!" I hollered with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile bigger at seeing his face get a smile.

"OK!" He yelled back and turned to walk with his partner.


End file.
